lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Camp Island
Camp Island is a mystery-comedy series made by Miles. Synopsis 15 kids are sent away to a strange island camp owned by a strange suspicious man named Miles. Miles takes them out for several adventures everyday. Characters * Sky - the little shit * GameTime - the nerdy dude * Trigger - the guy whose addicted to his iPhone and has a YouTube obsession * Miles - the weird owner of the camp * Fun - An overly optimistic and positive dude * Shade - The edgelord with the “I don’t give a shit.” attitude * Aidan - The nonstop cameo character who appears every chapter in a cameo * Dapigin - the super jumpy gamer whose addicted to candy * Pixel - the super athletic lanky kid who tries to escape the island * Trail - the kid who somehow manages to burn most things he touches * Searing - the silent yet monotone kid who has a strange addiction to memes * iNinja - a “ninja” who tries to emulate Lloyd from Ninjago * Mari - the only girl in the camp but loves writing fanfics and can never stop * Trojan - that one bonkers kid who annoys the living hell out of everyone * Vesp - Miles’ assistant in running the island Chapters Volume 1 * Welcome to Camp Island! (When the kids first arrive to the camp, Miles decides to take them on a trip to the caves. Little do they know, something's lurking inside waiting for them..) * What's This Here? (Shade, Searing, and Trail discover a vortex which eventually leads them to place called Kawaii Land) * Burgers and Fries (Vesp convinces Miles to give these kids a break with adventures and takes them to McDonalds. They have fun at first, but they soon find out that the place is not what it seems.) * The Television to End all Televisions (Miles finds a dusty old TV in his basement and gives it to the kids for entertainment. The kids find out this TV allows them to interact with whatever's going on in the show they're watching. However, one day, their actions lead to a deadly crossover war and the kids get stuck inside the TV) * Holy Cow, It's The Abyss.. (Vesp gets drunk, steals Miles' submarine and takes GameTime and Pixel with him to the Abyss) * Ready Player- What?! (Miles gets a spaceship and takes the kids to a galaxy where there are four planets that represent Earth, Fire, Air, and Water. But Mari starts making a fanfic on this topic and the aliens don't approve of their galaxy being shared with prisoners, so they trap the gang inside and the only way they can get out is by finding one key in each of the planets) * Just a Cameo.. (Aidan gets sick of being a cameo and tries to rebel against his role in the series, but the others won't accept that. Aidan gets Fun and goes on a quest for acceptance and recognition) * The Night Where It Fell Apart (Someone in the camp disappears, and the gang try to figure out who caused this, or to be more specific, what caused this) * Camp No More (Miles finds out a that a god somewhere on the island that could destroy the island killing them all. Miles decides to hatch a plan to find out who it is.) Trivia * The series was inspired by both South Park and Gravity Falls so credit to those shows. Category:TV shows Category:TV-MA Category:Mystery Category:Comedy Category:Supernatural Category:MilesRS677